Air conditioning systems use a thermal cycle machine suitable for generating cold, heat or both, as in the case of heat pumps.
When the area to be conditioned is not a single area but is divided into sectors, the only airflow delivered by the thermal cycle machine must be divided into smaller flows suited to the particular conditions of each area.
Each area can have different temperature requirements and can also need different flows coming from the thermal cycle machine, since each area may have a different volume, different insulations or also different thermal inertias.
Air conditioning systems in which the thermal cycle machine delivers the main airflow to a single conduit are known in the state of the art. This main flow is divided into smaller flows using connections with bypasses to conduits having a smaller section, where the section of each of the conduits after the bypass is chosen proportional to the flow to be transported; and it is in turn proportional to the requirements of the zones into which these conduits flow.
In these systems, the only possible adjustment of the conditions of the flows reaching each of the zones is either the adjustment of the thermal cycle machine or the use of gratings at the outlets of the conduits completely or partially closing the outflow.
If such adjustable outlet is used, one of the problems that arise is that they offset all the flows exiting through the rest of the outlets, so individual regulation is not always possible.
The present invention is a regulation method for regulating an air conditioning system individually and automatically regulating the conditions of the outflow in each of the zones to be conditioned as well as the operating conditions of the thermal cycle machine.